My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 4: Freeing Ponyland
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Flurry Heart has been rescued and Neo and his friends take her to the hidden rebel base in Ponyland, using the secret plans that Flurry Heart had hidden inside Chucky, the rebels analyze the technical readout of the Death Star and find a way to destroy it, now they must destroy the Death Star and start bringing freedom and harmony back to Equestria.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 4: Freeing Ponyland

Neo and his friends were on the Starship Enterprise and were on their way back to Ponyland, they had just rescued Flurry Heart and she was so happy she had been saved, but based on the easy escape from the Death Star, she had a feeling that the Nazis were tracking them. Flurry Heart was hoping that Chucky still had the information she had kept safe in his battery compartment. Archangel wanted to know what Chucky was carrying and Flurry Heart said he was carrying the technical readout of the Death Star, she just hoped that once the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found to destroy it.

Then the Enterprise arrived back in Ponyland and they landed next to a building on the other side of Ponyland. It was the rebel base that the Nazis had been trying to find and the current base where all the rebel have been hiding. They went into the base and everypony from Ponyville was there, they were all happy to see that Neo and his friends have survived and managed to rescue Flurry Heart. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were there too and they were relieved to see that Flurry Heart was okay.

Shining Armor said that when they heard about what happened to Mount Everhoof, they feared the worst. Flurry Heart said she was okay, then Chucky came over to them and Flurry Heart said that they must use the information hidden in Chucky's battery compartment to plan the attack on the Death Star. Neo took Chucky into a room with 20 other humans, they took the microchip that was in Chucky's battery compartment and they analyzed the readout of the station.

Meanwhile, the Death Star was hovering towards Ponyland, inside the station, the governor and Shao Kahn were watching everything. Then a commander came on speaker and said, "We're approaching Ponyland, the rebel base is the far side of the land, we're preparing to orbit the land.

Inside the base, the rebels gathered and began discussing the attack on the Death Star. Raiden, one of Neo's Mortal Kombat warriors and his 7th child led the discussion and said, "The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet and an army of alicorns. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small, one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." One rebel said, "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" Raiden said, "Well the Empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a stronger defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Flurry Heart has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy."

Raiden activated a 3-D chart of the Death Star and said, "You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only 2 meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes. man your ships, and may God be with you." Then the rebels went to get their battleships ready. There would be 20 men in battleships that will be battling the Death Star and everypony was hoping that they would succeed, especially Flurry Heart.

Meanwhile as the Death Star was orbiting Ponyland, a commander came on speaker and said, "Orbiting Ponyland at maximum velocity. The rebel base will be in range in 30 minutes." Then Shao Kahn said, "This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Celestia and Luna's rule and will soon see the end of the rebellion." Spike decided to fly with Neo in his ship and Neo let him on. Then the rebel fighters began flying out of Ponyland and flew towards the Death Star.

As they approached the Death Star, they thought it might be impossible to destroy it, but they had faith that they would succeed. So the rebel fighters flew over to the station, cannons on the station began shooting at the fighters and the fighters shot back and began flying around the station to distract Nazi fighters. 2 rebel fighters got shot by cannons and crashed into the station. Then Nazi fighters came out and tried to distract the rebels. The Nazi fighters killed 3 rebel fighters, Neo and 3 other rebel fighters managed to kill the Nazi fighters.

Meanwhile at the base, Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart and other ponies were watching with concern as the rebels were fighting the Death Star. As more Nazi fighters were being destroyed by the rebels, Shao Kahn and 2 Nazi fighters came out of the station and began fighting the rebels. 3 rebels were now in the trench, going for the spot to shot their proton torpedoes. Shao Kahn and the 2 Nazi fighters were flying right behind them, 2 of the rebels tried to hold them off while the rebel in the middle tried to stay on his target.

Shao Kahn shot the 2 rebels on both sides, but it gave the rebel in the middle enough time to reach the spot. The rebel fired his torpedoes and said, "It's away." And he flew out of the trench. The impact shattered the inside of the station for a few minutes, but the station didn't blow up. The rebels contacted the rebel who made the assault and said, "Did it work?" The rebel replied, "Negative, it didn't go in."

Inside the station, a Nazi commander approached the governor and said, "We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?" The governor said, "Evacuate in our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances." A commander on speaker said, "Rebel base, three minutes and closing."

Rebel fighters circled the Death Star and there were only about 8 rebels left. Shao Kahn and the other 2 Nazi fighters have managed to kill the other rebel fighters. Now Neo was flying down into the trench with 4 rebel fighters protecting him. Rebels from the base gave him instructions on how far he has to fly before launching on attack. Flurry Heart was praying that Neo would succeed and Princess Cadence was holding onto her faith. The princess ponies and Spike 2 were also hoping that Neo would succeed, or it could mean the end of Ponyland.

Neo was flying closer to the spot with 4 rebel fighters protecting him, Shao Kahn and the 2 Nazi fighters were following them and waited to get a clear shot at the rebels. The Nazi fighters managed to kill the 3 rebels and Shao Kahn said, "I'm on the leader." Neo was moving so swiftly, Shao Kahn had trouble getting a clear shot on him. Neo was looking into his target computer to get a clear shot of the spot where to shoot his proton torpedoes.

Suddenly, Neo heard a female voice, "Neo, I believe in you." It sounded like Princess Luna, but whether it was her or not, Neo knew what he had to do. Neo turned off his target computer and kept going for the shot, from inside the base, a rebel on speaker said, "His computer's off." Then a rebel said to Neo on speaker, "Neo, you switched off your targeting computer! What's wrong?" Neo replied, "Nothing, everything's fine, trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Now Flurry Heart, Cadence, the princess ponies and Spike 2 were really holding onto their faith. Inside the station, the commander on speaker said, "The Death Star has cleared the planet. Rebel base in range." The governor looked at the Nazi commander and said, "You may fire when ready." Nazis began firing up the laser, getting ready to blow up Ponyland. Neo flew closer to the spot and Shao Kahn fired at him, but the shot hit Spike, wounding him. Spike was okay, but he was in really bad pain from the shot.

Then Shao Kahn finally got a clear shot at him, Shao Kahn said, "I have you now." But before he could shoot, a shot from behind him shot at the Nazi fighter on his left. Shao Kahn and the other Nazi fighter looked up and they saw the Starship Enterprise flying above them, Archangel was driving the ship and he shouted, "Take that motherfucker." And he wasn't the only person on the ship, Neo's friends, the mane 6 and Starlight Glimmer were on the ship as well and they shouted, "Yee-haw!" Archangel shot at the other Nazi fighter and sent Shao Kahn flying off into the sky. When he was gone, Archangel said, "You're all clear man, now blow up that bastard so we can get the hell outta here."

Neo finally reached the spot and fired his proton torpedoes directly into the spot. He flew out of the trench and inside the station, commanders on speaker were telling everyone to stand by. But before they could do anything, the station exploded completely. Neo and his friends watched with joy as the station exploded. Archangel came on speaker and said, "Great shot man, that was one in a million." The mane 6 and Starlight cheered for joy and were so happy that the Death Star was destroyed, Pinkie Pie even wanted to throw a victory party.

Back at the base, everypony came over to congratulate Neo on his victory. Flurry Heart gave Neo a hug and the princess ponies all snuggled Neo, thanking him over and over again for saving Ponyland. The mane 6 and Starlight came over to see Neo and they all hugged him, they had missed him so much and was so happy that he was okay. Spike came out of the ship in pain, everypony gasped, but the rebels said they would tend to his wounds. Spike 2 carried Spike 1 to a medical room and the 3 rebels began tending his wounds.

Later, the princess ponies held an award ceremony in honor of Neo and all the rebels that saved Ponyland from destruction. Neo, Archangel, The Terminator, Spike 1 and Chucky walked over to the platform where the princesses were. the princess ponies gave each of them a medal and they also got another medal from Flurry Heart. Ponies from all over Ponyland attended the ceremony and smiled at all the rebels that saved their land. Spike 1 was now fully healed and Spike 2 came over and hugged him, wanting to be best friends, Spike 1 accepted and said they would be best friends.

After the medals were received, all the rebels and ponies clapped and applauded. The rebels had succeeded and they had brought freedom to Ponyland, but they had to still be on their guard because the Nazis could strike back at any time, and when they do, they must be ready for anything.

To be continued...

End of part 4.


End file.
